A Simple Gesture
by Jaylonni Love
Summary: AU. A gesture as simple as telling someone that they're beautiful is enough to make their heart soar.


_A Simple Gesture_

 _By: Jaylonni Love_

* * *

 **i do not own naruto**.

* * *

"I'll wait for you downstairs, Hinata," the blonde called the woman who occupied the bathroom. "The limo Hiashi sent for us should be here soon."

As he closed the door behind him, the petite woman stepped out of the adjoining bathroom, grabbing the dress that hung from the closet door. Completely drying off, she pulled the satin material over her frame, mindful of her ever noticeable baby bump. Tonight they would be making the official announcement as part of the birthday gift to her father.

Satisfied with the way that it fit, she made her way over to the sink, allowing her fingers to ghost over the heating curling iron to check its temperature. Figuring that it was hot enough, she worked the curler through long strands of hair, pinning in places she deemed necessary before heading to her vanity to apply the final touches.

There was a smile on her face as she sat in front of her vanity applying a small coat of purple eye shadow to her eyelids; a dust of colour tainting her pales cheeks. Her red painted lips curled back as she stood from her seat, smoothing out the skirt of the long, flowing silk purple dress she was donned in. Adjusting the clear straps on her shoulders, she turned to her jewelry box and pushed it opened. Picking up the princess cut diamond pendant necklace her mother had presented to her on her death bed, she placed it around her neck before connecting the latch. The matching earrings were soon to follow afterward.

Checking over her appearance once more, she nodded to herself before heading towards the door of the bedroom she shared with her husband, brushing a piece of stray piece of indigo hair out of her face. Walking down the corridor, she headed down the twisted staircase and into the living room where Naruto stood waiting for her.

He glanced up when he heard footsteps coming down the steps. Cerulean eyes widened as he drank in the angelic sight that was his wife. He had never seen her look so beautiful before. Maybe it was the slight rounding of her stomach that gave her that ethereal glow she seemed to be carrying about herself these days. Or maybe it was just that he was still utterly, and completely hopelessly in love with the white eyed beauty.

"You look beautiful," he breathed as he took in her appearance when she stopped before him, reaching out a hand for her to grab. "How's my little guy doing?"

Hinata could feel her cheeks heating up as she took a moment to admire herself before smiling back at him and taking his outstretched hand into her own, "Thank you Naruto-kun, and the baby is fine. But we still don't know if it's a boy. It's still too early to tell."

There was a chuckle from her husband as he shook his head, "It's a boy, I can feel it."

He helped her into her overcoat before she tucked her arm gently in his as they turned to the door and pulled it opened. Both walked out into the frosty winter night air and headed for the limousine that awaited them in the driveway. The driver opened the door for the couple as they approached then stepped back as Naruto assisted Hinata in entering the car before stepping in himself. The driver shut the door after them before turning and making his way to the driver's seat and starting the car again.

The stretch Mercedes pulled out of the driveway of their home, a wedding gift from her father, making its way to the road before heading off towards the venue that the ball for Hiashi's birthday was to be held. Hinata watched the scenery pass her by as she absentmindedly thumbed her wedding ring. She smiled as the trees that lined the road to their home passed her by until the lights of the city began to trickle in through the window.

"You always seem to do that," Naruto commented lightly pulling the indigo haired woman's attention from the passing lights.

Her head turned slightly to look back at him and she smiled, "Do what?"

"Staring out the window every time we are in a car," he said scooting closer to her as he wrapped an arm around her waist. He head rested on her shoulder; his free hand traveling to her rounding stomach as he smiled, "Almost as if you were entranced by it."

"I've done it since I was a child," Hinata said as she relaxed into his embrace before turning to look out the window once more. "I've always loved the lights in the city. Living on the Hyūga compound for pretty much all of my life, it wasn't often that I was allowed this luxury; especially as a child. So I want to take advantage of it as much as I can now."

"Of course you do," he said letting his nose come to rest in the crook of her neck again taking in her natural smell as he gathered her in his arms. Even after all these years she still never wore that crap other women called perfume that bothered his nose.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata whispered.

"Hm," he answered still taking in her scent from her neck.

"You did remember to take Father's gift when we left the house, right?"

Naruto removed his nose and looked up at her, his brows furrowed.

"You did forget, didn't you?" she asked lightly as a smile spread before she shook her head. She shook her head at her husband's forgetfulness. "After all those times I reminded you to put it in your jacket, you still forget it. Oh Naruto what am I going to do with you?"

She shook her head again before leaning back against the patent leather interior of the limo, head resting on his shoulder, "Maybe we can give it to him at a later time. He shouldn't mind."

"No, he shouldn't," Naruto murmured before capturing her lips with his.


End file.
